


Complimentary

by Spookaburra



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookaburra/pseuds/Spookaburra
Summary: A stream of smoke rolled easily from between his lips, taking its time vanishing into the air between them. It always took Spy just a bit too long to speak, and the few short moments of silence every time Spy weighed his words always struck an odd coil of nerves in Sniper’s stomach. It was the heavy silence of tragic news, though their conversations were almost nothing but casual.“You seem confused.” he started, eyes roaming over Sniper’s face. “Did I say something wrong?”In which Spy discovers that Sniper has a praise kink, inspired by an ask I received on Tumblr. Rated T for implications of smut, no actual smut happens in-fic.
Relationships: Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 14





	Complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to start importing/touching up my works from Tumblr! I'll post the ask that this was inspired by at the end. Forgive my lack of title-ing/description-ing skills, I haven't posted anything to a proper fic site since...geez, it's probably been over a decade. I'm a little rusty. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“That was a very impressive shot.”

There was a pause in Sniper’s actions, a certain surprise in the glance he cast behind him. The bullet he held, intended to replace the one that had just found its way through the skull of a flying Soldier, flipped lightly between his fingers as he regarded the man leaning against the doorframe.

He’d heard the man walk in, felt the eyes on his back. He’d smelled the mix of cigarette smoke, and dust, and gunpowder, and he’d chosen to keep working regardless. Spy stopping by to observe his talents was not a foreign concept to him. It was something the man did on occasion, on lazier, hotter days when three layers of clothing were simply too warm for battle. It had already been rather uncomfortable in the earlier morning, and as the day went on, the temperature had only risen. No, Sniper hadn’t been surprised when he recognised the signs of Spy’s presence.

The words, however, had surprised him. Spy did not deliver genuine compliments so easily and, especially here, he was far more likely to tease, and goad, with sly comments about his posture, or technique, something Sniper had long since understood as Spy’s way of flirting. He wasn’t entirely certain that Spy was being sincere, and his quizzical expression seemed to catch Spy’s notice.

A stream of smoke rolled easily from between his lips, taking its time vanishing into the air between them. It always took Spy just a bit too long to speak, and the few short moments of silence every time Spy weighed his words always struck an odd coil of nerves in Sniper’s stomach. It was the heavy silence of tragic news, though their conversations were almost nothing but casual.

“You seem confused.” he started, eyes roaming over Sniper’s face. “Did I say something wrong?”

Sniper waved his hand, lip quirking into something resembling a smirk.

“Nah, mate. Just tryin’ to figure out how much sarcasm you put behind that one. I can usually tell, but this one’s got me a bit stumped.”

“Hmph.” Spy returned the smirk. “I’m offended. Sincerity isn’t my preference, but that doesn’t mean I am incapable of it.”

“Don’t suppose you could throw it my way a bit more often, then?”

“I could, but what fun would that be?”

“Could be plenty, if you play yourself right.”

Ash fell from the end of Spy’s cigarette as he allowed it to sit idly - as he attempted to decipher the expression shifting on Sniper’s face. What had moments ago been skeptic curiosity now seemed to be softening into something a bit more hopeful. There was a certain spark behind his eyes, not quite a fire yet, but the coals were stoked, and ready to catch. Sniper licked his lips to wet them, a nervous habit, Spy knew, and the sneak’s brows raised. Realisation dawned as the lock was picked, and Spy’s grin was subtle, only the smallest flash of white peering out from between his parted lips.

“Well now. Why don’t we just see about that, hmm? We will meet in my smoking room this evening. Wear whatever you like, you look wonderful in anything.”

The sudden tension that overtook Sniper’s body was very noticeable, and Spy dropped his cigarette, smothering the flame with the pointed toe of his shoe. Things had just gotten _very_ interesting, though Spy made sure to hammer the point home before he found his way out the door.

“Just to be clear…you’re also quite ravishing wearing nothing at all.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ask in question:
> 
> _"Imagine Sniper having a Very Massive Praise Kink™️. Spy discovers this when he compliments Sniper on a good shot, and sees a blush rising in his face. He next uses it generously during their next... rendezvous ;) It’s the best they’ve had for a long time, and once they’re finished, Sniper begins to feel slightly down. He wonders if Spy told him such wonderful things just to get him off, but Spy quickly squashes these thoughts by continuing to praise and adore him until Sniper drifts of to sleep, Spy tucked tightly in his arms and still peppering gentle kisses on his face. The last words Sniper can hear before he falls asleep? “I love you” It’s the first time Spy has ever said it."_


End file.
